Liars
by itsokaytobeafraid
Summary: "But also, they are just like us because most of all, we all want are problems to disappear, go away, leave forever. Isn't that really what we all want? Deep down…we all are Pretty Little Liars."


**Hey ya'll! **

**Yeah, yeah, I know that I haven't updated anything at all this summer (shoot me X_X), but that's because I had the busiest, most horrible, most drama filled summer ever.**

**I'll try, keyword here is try, to update more in August, but I have CYLC this coming week (yes, that is the same camp "to be forever young" went to last year) and won't be able to update anything.**

**Anyways, this is a Grace/Kim friendship fic – I'm getting obsessed with these two as BFFs. Maybe it's because I see parts of me and my best friend in these two.**

**FYI, this is a PhoneCall!fic (kind of) and incorporates the ABC Family Original Series, Pretty Little Liars, my fave show by ABC (ask any of my friends and they'll tell you that I'm obsessed!)**

**Also…TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! JULY 21!**

**Haha…this A/N is getting super long…let's just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Pretty Little Liars, or the script of PPL I found on the internet.**

_It's a quiet night in Rosewood and most of the town's shops are closed and empty. Through the pane glass window of the Rosewood Grill, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna are wearing their black funeral dresses, sitting at a table. They are the only people in the restaurant, except for a few servers and one older couple. However, the girls talk in hushed tones. _

_Aria stirred the drink in front of her with a straw, watching the drink swirl in circles, "Why was Jenna there?"_

"_I guess she's back," Spencer said, sighing and sitting back in her chair._

_Hanna leaned forward and said seriously, "That cop acted like we were suspects or something."_

_Worriedly looking around, Emily said, "Do you think we looked guilty?"_

"_Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong," Aria said, comforting and countering what Emily said._

_A giggle escaped Hanna, "- except lie about 'The Jenna Thing.'"_

_Spencer swept a glance across each of her friend's face's before saying, "We promised we'd never bring up 'The Jenna Thing' again. Remember? It never happened."_

"_Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night –" Aria said, but Spencer interrupted her._

"_Aria, it was an accident."_

_Emily looks down at a friendship bracelet and nervously plays with it. She hasn't forgotten. Hanna dumps the last of the booze from her silver flask into her diet coke. The man at the other table sees her doing that. _

_Hanna, catching the man staring at her, retorts, "It's medicinal." But he continues to judge her with his stare._

"_Cramps." She says which makes him finally look away._

_Emily looks confused for a sec, "I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew? "_

_The four girls share a look. _

"_Ali knew all of our secrets, but we didn't know any of hers," Aria responded._

_Spencer hesitantly says, "I knew some."_

_They all snap their attention to Spencer._

_Aria nudges her, "Go on."_

"_Talk," Hanna demands._

_Spencer adamantly says, "I can't."_

_Sighing, Aria says, "Spence, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and clam up." _

"_She'd so kill me if I told you."_

Just as Hanna was about to respond, but the sound of a phone ringing broke through the thick tension in the room.

Grace sighed exasperatedly. Who calls at this hour, so late at night? The brunette grumpily paused the Pretty Little Liars rerun and placed the bowl of popcorn she was eating to the side. Shoving the snug blanket off of her, Grace stood up slowly and traced the annoying sound to her bedazzled iPhone on the kitchen counter. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was none other than her best friend, Kimberly Crawford.

Her perfectly manicured finger hovered over the iPhone screen, debating whether to reject Kim's call and go back to watching her favorite show, or be the good friend she was supposed to be and actually answer the call. After a mental war, she figured that maybe Kim was having a teenage crisis right then. What kind of BFF leaves her friend in a moment of chaos?

Pressing the green phone button, she not-exactly-nicely remarked into the phone, "Who calls this late at night, Kim? It's 1 in the freaking morning!"

"Well, hello to you too!" Kim said sarcastically, her musical voice morphed a bit through the phone line, "Let me see, the things that make you grumpy right now is me calling and waking you up, or me calling and disturbing your late night Pretty Little Liars marathon."

"Wow, you know me well…so why the heck are you calling me?" Grace asked, carrying her phone over to the couch and plopping back down on the plush surface.

The brunette could hear her friend sigh through the phone, "You know, the usual…"

Grace smiled sympathetically, then realized she was talking to Kim _over the phone_ and that Kim couldn't see her face, and quickly said, "The whole…mom thing?"

"Yeah," Kim said, evidently tired, "She yelled at me again today, for getting a 93 on the biology test today…then she sent me to my room to study for 4 hours! I get it, and how she's trying to push me to improve my grades and stuff to get into a good college, but seriously? She yelled at me for a freaking 93! That's the worst grade I got on any test all year! How can she be mad?" The blonde girl was practically sobbing through the phone.

The distraught girl's best friend was silent for a while, so long, in fact that Kim tentatively asked, "Grace? You there?"

The teen, who was staring off into space, thinking hard, responded to her BFF's summon, "Do you know why I love Pretty Little Liars so much?"

"What?" Kim says, obviously confused, "What does that have to do about what we're talking about?"

Grace ignored her and continued, "It's because every single girl, every Pretty Little Liar has secrets, problems and troubles they want to hide away in the dark, away from everyone. They aren't perfect, like everyone in the real world, and that's what makes them so real. They have real life, or at least some, real life problems, some that all of us have. For you, you're like Spencer, a girl who always has to live up to her perfect sister. For me, it's like Aria, parents who are going through a divorce."

Kim quietly responded, "I get what you mean."

"But also, they are just like us because most of all, we all want are problems to disappear, go away, leave forever. Isn't that really what we all want? Deep down…we all are Pretty Little Liars."

**So…like? Hate? LOVE? It's kinda short, but I wanted to get this out there. It just shows the deeper meaning to Pretty Little Liars…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Heather**


End file.
